Zero's Assassin
by shadowless15
Summary: Satan challenges God to see if sending an Assassin from the past to Halkeginia will allow him to finally win a campaign against God. Will he win or will God? And how will our Assassin adapt to life in Halkeginia. The Assassin has been chosen. See update.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning before the Earth was created and inhabited there was a council in

Heaven. In the council there was presented a plan; A Plan of Salvation and with it a Savior

would be chosen to go to the Earth. There He would take upon everyone's sins so that they may

return back to the Father. Two men stepped forward and asked the Father to send him; Jesus and Lucifer. Jesus' plan would allow everyone to have their own agency to worship as they chose to and the people would be judged on how they used it. Lucifer on the other hand wanted everyone to not have free agency and be forced to worship God. Two thirds of the inhabitants of Heaven wanted Jesus to go while one third wanted Lucifer. A war broke out and those who followed Lucifer were cast out and Lucifer himself became Satan, the Father of Lies. From that day forth, Satan wanted all of mankind to suffer as he and his followers did.

Throughout time Satan would tempt others and try to destroy man, but God always had

ways to combat him. Prophets and scriptures would allow others to fight against him and would

allow anyone who obeyed them and God to return to Heaven. But Satan wouldn't go down without fight and only until he is cast into Outer Darkness will he stop.

Satan watched as his Champions fall one by one. No matter how many attempts he tried

to make mankind suffer, God would have one of his Champions undo all of the hard work he

had done. It infuriated him at how easy God ruined his plans where it was on Earth or

somewhere else in the universe, he would always lose in the end of his campaign. Anger soon

took over his beautiful face as he went to speak to God.

Contrary to what the world thinks, Satan doesn't have horns or red skin. He looks like

you and me, only he doesn't have a body and he will never receive one. Nor would any of his

followers in Heaven that chose him over Christ. That was their punishment as well as being cast

into Outer Darkness after the Millennium. But until then Satan would continue attacking God and his Children.

His Children, those words left a bitter taste in Satan's mouth. How he hated them and

how they could experience new things with their bodies. They were spoiled always asking God

for anything that they wanted and He would always give it to them. Sure some of God's children worshiped him but they were always destroyed in the end. In a place called Westeros, he had many followers who would do anything for power but God merely saved those who were righteous by flooding the planet just as he did on Earth. In another place called Dunwall, he gave powers to a being called now known as The Outsider so that he would give it to others to abuse. And what happened? God's champion, Corvo used those powers for good and to restore another Champion known as Emily Kaldwin, also called Emily the Wise, to the throne.

And this cycle continued so on and so for throughout the Universe. Even here on Earth, a place that God had to send his own Son to get everyone back on track, Satan was still losing. Sure he had the Templars and other wicked men and women to attack the world but God had those blasted Assassins and his righteous children.

Every time the Templars or someone else got ahead, an Assassin would come in or one of God's children and destroy everything that they had worked so hard for. Oh how Satan wished he still had the First Civilization and their technology. God hadn't done anything to them until they tried to strip every human of their free will. As soon as that happened God had the sun torch the surface of the Earth. And all that remains left of them are a few pieces of their technology. Also known as The Pieces of Eden according to both the Assassins and Templars.

Satan would beat God no matter how long it took. And when he did, he would make his

Children suffer. But for now he would learn how God kept beating him.

"You are troubled Fallen One." God said, not looking up from his work.

Satan, finally reaching his destination, replied back;

"How? How is it that you keep beating me no matter what I do? I demand to know."

"I am God." God simply replied, moving a planet away from a sun. "I know all before it will

happen."

Satan merely scoffed at this. Even now he didn't believe in God's power and just

believed that God was extremely lucky.

"Yes yes I've heard it all before; God of all Life and Father to those pests you call Children. But

don't you wish for a challenge? Don't you wish to be surprised at all? At least once in your

eternal life? "

"My children are all important and full of possibilities. You should know that by now. And as for a challenge and being surprised, there isn't anything that will be challenging for me or surprising."

It was silent for a moment, God continuing to work on his planets, while Satan thought of what to say next. Before he could say anything God broke the silence;

"But if you'd like to try by using your plan you may."

God was correct, Satan did have a plan and it was one that would allow him to beat God

this time.

"I know I can beat you if you will let me change one moment in history." Satan proposed.

"You are wrong." God said, "I would still win no matter what you change."

Scoffing, Satan thought that God was being arrogant and replied;

"Then let's find out shall we?"

"Pick your moment Fallen One and we shall see."

Hearing those words, Satan started thinking of all the moments that he could change. He could make it so Mary died young or that Noah and his family drowned or killed Joseph before he entered the Grove. But Satan knew that these would only delay God and so thought back to other battles. In a Galaxy far, far away he could change a lot of events so he could win but Satan wasn't sure if he wanted to go back that far. Instead he wanted to see his victory happen in the presence. Looking through his memories of places that he's been to one planet stuck out from him. A place where magic users ruled and those who didn't have were servants. He would use that planet for his plan. But what could he do with it?

It took a few moments before Satan realized that he could kill two birds with one stone.

He would take an Assassin from the past and put them on that planet. The Assassin would get

themselves killed and the events that happened in the past wouldn't happen and he would win.

There was no way God could see this coming. Turning to Him, Satan told his genius plan;

"I will take one of your Champions from the past and put them here."

`Seeing the planet Satan was pointing at God merely nodded. He would put His plan in

action to counteract Satan's

"And we will see that I am to be the victor of this battle." Satan continued.

"Have you chosen who you will send?" God asked him.

"I have. I choose…"

To Be Continued

 **Hey Guys Shadowless15 here. Lately I've been having a lot of plot bunnies so I figured I'd**

 **write them down. As for the other stories I've written I will try to update them as soon as I**

 **can. Only problem is that I moved, that's why I didn't update for a while, and now my**

 **brother is hogging the computer that has the next chapters for the other stories. So when**

 **try and finished those up when I can. Anyway to get back on track, vote in the comment**

 **section of what Assassin you'd like to see as Louise's Familiar. And please let's try not**

 **to use Ezio. I'd like to use someone else but if Ezio wins he wins. Anyway please vote**

 **and leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. Shadowless15 out.**


	2. Update 1

**Hey guys, Shadowless15 here and I'm here to announce our Assassin for the story. Out of all the Assassins you guys wanted to see….. Edward Kenway! It was actually a close call between Team Edward and Team Jacob. But in the end, Edward won. So I will begin writing the next chapter and hopefully it will be up soon. So make sure you leave a review on what I can improve or what you'd like to see, etc. I might make a story about the Frye Twins causing a revolution later but for now I'll focus on Edward. Thanks to all of you who voted and I'll see you guys at the next update.**

 **Shadowless15 out.**


End file.
